You're What's Good
by Optimus Fine
Summary: AU from the episode where our favorite duo is separated. When Beth and Daryl are interrupted by their new furry little friend, the two find ways to express the words that so readily run away from them. Now armed with the friendship of a playful pup, Beth and Daryl try to find their way back to their family while also trying to find the way to a future together. (Daryl may seem ooc)
1. Fury Little Friend

**Okay, I know that in the show, the dog is a grown dog, not a puppy. But since this is fanfic, try to pretend that it's a cute little puppy, k?**

* * *

><p>They just sat there for several moments as time stood still, neither knew what to say. Beth was shocked, Daryl was uncomfortable, and both had so many words they wanted to share, but they just couldn't find the right way to express them.<p>

Beth was... Elated. Giddy. Joyful- to say the least.

She was the reason Daryl Dixon believed there was still good in the world... She couldn't understand how or why, but that doesn't change the fact that that is what he meant. Beth was so confused, but she wouldn't take back his words for a moment. She always thought he was something special, and now, in his own way, she was something special, too. It was bewildering to Beth.

When Daryl looked at her face, he thought he saw a flash of rejection and he awkwardly cleared his throat. But then, he realized it wasn't rejection. It was wonder. Wonder and confusion, and was that... Pleasure?

A growl and the scuffling of pots and pans roused their attention from their awkward interaction.

"I'll give that mutt one last chance..." Daryl said, rising from his chair in the dining room and grabbing his crossbow. Beth grinned at him as he walked away. Silently, she admired his retreating backside as he headed toward the door. She could definitely get used to Daryl Dixon thinking highly of her if it meant she could freely ogle him and enjoy his company without any comments launched her way.

* * *

><p>When he opened the door, the grungy puppy from earlier stood there looking at Daryl with his expressive eyes saying "took ya long enough, dweeb." He looked down at the mocking pup and stepped out of the way, raising an eyebrow at the puffball.<p>

"Ya get one chance, dog. Either ya come in, or ya stay out there for the rest of your life." The dog just stood there for several moments, staring Daryl down as if he were actually questioning whether or not he should take the hunter's deal. Finally, after about a minute, when Daryl's peak had been reached, and the vein in his forehead began bulging out, there was a rustle in the bushes a few yards away. The dog took off, quickly sprinting into the house and under the kitchen table that Beth was sitting at, cowering near her small ankles.

Awkwardly, Daryl closed the door, staring puzzledly in Beth's direction. The dog was softly crying next to Beth's feet, shaking as he just sat there in terror. Beth shot an equally puzzled look at Daryl before slowly slipping from her chair onto the floor. She laid a soft hand on his small head as she began comforting him.

"Shhh, it's okay little guy. You're safe now," her warm, nurturing voice echoed around the room, warming Daryl's heart and soothing the scared puppy's nerves. Beth slowly reached forward, pulling the pup into her arms and drawing him close, soothingly rubbing his fur and whispering to him.

* * *

><p>Daryl just stood in the doorway, shocked at how easily the dog had warmed up to Beth.<p>

'Well, if I were a mutt, I'd be rubbing myself all over her, too...' Daryl couldn't help his thoughts; Beth was the kind of person you wanted to surround yourself with. No matter what, she is the light that would bring his body warmth that he could bask in. Every time she was near, he felt alive and on edge, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

><p>"Let's get you cleaned up, okay, little guy?" Beth whispered, gathering the fur ball into her arms and limping up the stairs toward the restroom. No matter how much it killed him, Beth insisted on getting around herself, no matter how injured her leg was. It pissed him off to no end that she wouldn't just suck it up and ask him to carry her, but he also admired her. That girl was tough as nails, but he wouldn't have known that had they not escaped the prison together.<p>

"Daryl, ya think you could bring me one of those buckets of water?" she nodded in the direction of the water buckets Daryl had gathered earlier, filtering from the pond just outside the funeral home.

Her voice was so sweet and sincere, it's as if he was under some sort of spell. Nodding slowly, he grabbed a bucket and decided to grab a rag and dish detergent as well. The two made it to the upstairs restroom and Beth quickly deposited the pup into the bathtub, grabbing the items from Daryl's hands as he approached her.

"Think you could get me a flashlight or lantern of some kind?" He nodded once again. Normally, when people asked him to do things, he would put up some kind of fight, but with Beth, all he wanted was to submit to her every request. He couldn't possibly understand why, but no matter what, he wanted to do whatever he could to make this young woman happy and fulfilled. Hopefully, she'd ask him to scratch an old itch every once in a while... Because he knows he'd be more than happy to oblige.

He disappeared for a few minutes and finally returned with a kerosene lamp. Quickly, he placed it on the counter and lit it, casting a warm glow over the once darkened restroom. Beth sat on the edge, having already began cleaning up the little guy she was hunched over.

"Need some help?" Daryl asked, shocking Beth out of her reverie. She looked up, immediately taking in his looming figure that continued standing in the doorway, even after giving her sufficient light to bathe the did he stay?

Quickly shaking it off, she nodded, a warm smile once again gracing her features.

He couldn't help but return it in his own, Daryl-ish way.

The two sat and talked in hushed tones for nearly an hour, cleaning up the little runt that had met them at the door. Normally it wouldn't take so long to clean a creature, even in the zombie apocalypse. There wasn't running water anymore. But that didn't stop them from stretching out this time as long as they possibly could. They talked about things ranging from life on the farm to life on the run, Daryl allowing Beth to see a little more into what really lay beneath that gravelly exterior, and Beth allowing Daryl to see she was much more than just Judith's prison mother.

* * *

><p>Several times throughout the hour, Daryl and Beth's hands brushed multiple times, blood pooling in their cheeks, only to be covered by the blanket of the glow emanating from the lamp. Daryl had never had pink stained cheeks before in his life, but now, he was willing to bet his favorite bolts on the heat he could feel in his face right now.<p>

Daryl wasn't used to being around women, being so close. Beth was the first woman he ever let in, let near. And there was just something about her that brought out some kind of lighthearted innocence that he never knew existed. He didn't understand why his heart was racing, why his eyes latched onto each droplet of water that landed on her skin, why his fingers itched anytime a bead of sweat trailed down her throat at a slow, deadening pace and disappeared into the crevice of her breasts. He couldn't wrap his mind around the plump, supple appearance of her perfectly full lips and the urge to have them grow acquainted with something other than the wonderful words and verses that poured out of them.

Now, Daryl Dixon was a man, and he understood that men had... Urges. He just never had a woman affect him the way Beth did. He may have felt sexually frustrated from time to time, but he was never fascinated by the littlest things that happened with women.

And that's what caused the heat to surface to his face.

He kept thinking dark, dirty thoughts about the sweet, innocent blonde vixen in front of him. She was the grandest temptress that had ever existed. From the soft line of her bosom to the deep curve of her hips, Daryl, lately, always had the urge to be buried deep within her, bringing her to the edge and casting them both off into a wave of ecstasy together.

Daryl didn't do women, he didn't do relationships, Daryl just didn't _do_ anything. He kept to himself. That's why he was a loner. He didn't do emotions and he sure as hell didn't do "love".

But, things change. People change. Situations change.

Feelings change.

Never in his life had Daryl thought such sappy things, but it was true. The woman in front of him brought him to his knees, asking to spend the rest of his life trying to please her. If Daryl got stuck with one woman for the rest of his life, he was sure as hell glad it was Beth. This woman that he had so briefly been with had stolen his heart.

And he was totally okay with that.

He just didn't get it. It terrified him beyond all hope, but that was okay. It was the good kind of fear. The kind of fear you get when you finally have something worth losing and worth fighting for.

He couldn't understand why his vision was so centered on Beth. He didn't understand why, that anytime she just shifted a centimeter, he stirred inside, rousing the beast from its slumber and attempting to keep it subdued.

But Daryl was nearly done beating around the bush with Beth. He knew that, no matter how confusing his feelings were, he got the general gist of them. Now, he could only hope he could present himself to Beth without being rejected. But if his natural instincts told him anything, it's that somewhere deep down, Beth feels the same way.

He's not stupid. He may not have read those sappy romance novels before shit hit the fan on Z-Day, but he did take a biology class back in his high school days. All the signs were there.

Daryl noticed how she would always grow flush, her pupils would dilate, and the rise and fall of her chest was quicker than normal when he was within the same space as her. And he picked this up easily, not just because he was a hunter, but because he was going through the exact same thing.

He wasn't stupid, whether or not the world thought that, it's true.

But that doesn't change the fact that he's incredibly insecure and disbelieving of anyone showing any kind of interest in him.

* * *

><p>Finally finished cleaning up the pup, Beth tried rising from the edge of the bathtub, only to stumble backward and nearly bump her head. Daryl quickly swooped in and caught her, steadying her on the ground so that he could position his arms to carry her.<p>

Once he eased her into his arms, she squeaked. "Daryl!"

"Beth, you're hurt, just shut up about it this once." And her face grew a lovely shade of pink as he hoisted her further up in his arms and headed toward the stair case. "Daryl, we can't just leave him in there by himself.." Beth whispered into his neck as he carried her. Slowly, he came to a stop next to the chair placed in the sitting room next to the stairwell and gently seated Beth in it.

"Fine, wait right there." He briskly headed back down the hall and into the restroom, wrapping the dog in a towel and snatching him up, heading back toward Beth.

All she could do was sit and grin, basking in the lovely feeling that he caused to rush through her body, warming her core. He made her feel so happy and alive... She didn't know how she couldn't have felt this way before, but then she realized, Daryl had finally walked into her life, showing her what being alive truly was. Beth felt a surge of emotion electrocute her body, causing her to tightly clench her knees, when Daryl finally entered the room once again.

"Now, you hold him and I'll carry ya both down," he said, handing the dog over to Beth.

"But that's too much for you to ca-DARYL!" she screeched as he scooped her up quickly and dashed down the stairs, cackling the entire way.

She feared being this close to him, feared embarrassing herself by showing the signs of how he impacted her, but she pushed it aside as she enjoyed the light, strange atmosphere that had littered one Daryl Dixon's persona.

* * *

><p>They finally made it back to the music room and he deposited her and the little bundle in her arms into the casket that was sitting in the far side of the room.<p>

"You asshole!" Beth hissed, lightly hitting him in the arm.

He cracked a one-sided grin at her, and she felt that familiar surging pooling in her depths once again. Daryl Dixon was going to be the death of her. But hey, being at his mercy didn't sound so bad...

That's when a wicked plan surfaced in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Just letting you know, this is my first attempt at anything even hinting at "adult" themed, and the next chapter very well could be smut filled.<strong>

**I wanted slow boiling, but, let's face it. I'd like to think we need all the comfort we can get after that shitty MSF.**

**Can't say how long this is gonna be yet, but I do have some plans for this. It will also be AU, obviously, from the show, starting back in season 4, like, episode 12-13 ish. Anything can happen now! (way different approach from my other fic, Keep Singing, Songbird)**


	2. That Dog's an Asshole

You're What's Good

Chapter Two:

That Dog's an Asshole

* * *

><p>Several hours after Beth and Daryl had decided to clean the pup up, found the trio sitting on the couch absolutely bored out of their wits. Daryl finished securing the perimeter, Beth had made them all something to eat, and they were cleaned up for the day. Neither really knew what to do to pass the time, both eagerly waiting for the other to break the spell over the room.<p>

Finally, Daryl decided to vanquish the awkward silence that had fallen through their cracks.

"Okay, Beth. I figure we wait it out a couple more days here and then we start back up on the road, lookin' for our family. How does that sound?" he asked, speaking in that sexy rasp and enunciating his words with that delectable Georgian accent that Beth always loved to hear.

Shivers coursed down her spine, tingling the inner most woman deep down.

"Well, we could just get a head start and leave tomorrow-" he quickly began shaking his head.

"No. You need to rest that ankle and heal it up proper for a couple more days." Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"Daryl, I'm more than-"

"No. End of discussion. 'Sides, we could always use more supplies and maybe even a vehicle if we're lucky. I can spend the next couple days scavengin'."

Normally, Beth would readily be willing to give her two cents on the matter, but she couldn't argue with him. If they couldn't find a car of some sort, she'd really be a burden to the both of them. She wouldn't be able to run, and, if it got so bad that he had to carry her, it would be nearly impossible for him to be able to defend the both of them. She really has screwed them over with her carelessness.

"Okay. But what can I do in the meantime? I'm practically useless! Let me come out and help you or someth-"

Anger flashed in his brilliant blue eyes. "Don't ya ever say that again, ya hear me?! You are not useless!" He quickly gripped her shoulders, intently staring her down. "Beth, ya are a godsend. Don't ever forget it! I nearly lost ya back at the prison and again in that god forsaken country club. I ain't ever takin' a chance again, ya hear me?!"

And just like that, she was gone. Thankful she wasn't standing, Beth could feel the weakness echoing throughout her body, causing all her limbs to turn to jelly. Several tears began pooling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to break through the barricade of courage Beth had been building around her psyche for the last several months. In just a few words, Beth was ready to crumble. She was ready to break away her defenses and let this beautiful disaster of a broken man into her world.

He cared. Daryl Dixon, tough as nails, dry as bones, a man with a mouth that could make even the harshest of sailors blush,

truly did care.

He cared about her presence, her well being. Shit. He cared about _her_. And that was probably the most terrifying, yet somehow gratifying, conclusion that Beth ever had the fortune to realize.

She jumped.

She jumped off the cliff into the seas of 'what if's and 'maybe's,

she jumped...

And he caught her, arms flying wide open, welcoming her and all her radiance.

Suddenly, Beth surged forward, forcefully connecting their lips in a shocking embrace. Daryl sat there, stock still, horribly confused and bewildered for several moments, barely able to register what was commencing between the two of them. The small pup nestled between their bodies quickly forgotten.

But he didn't move.

And just like that, Beth thought she saw the signs incorrectly, fearing that she misinterpreted every signal he had ever broadcast to her. She felt like she was kissing a rock.

'Well, there goes any friendship that I had ever known with this man...'

He didn't throw his arms around her as she crashed into him, he let her slip, let her hurdle toward the darkened waters below.

She was slipping right through his fingertips, rejection seeping into her pores at the realization that she had gone off the deep end, beyond the point of return.

And right as she readied herself to pull away, he quickly matched her pace and vigor, allowing for it to be her turn to sit in a shocked stupor. But she quickly caught up.

Quick as lightning, he had swooped in at last minute, saving his princess from slipping into the blackest waves of regret, the darker end of the world of 'what if's.

Silently, Beth was thanking whatever god was up there for allowing her this beautiful moment of acceptance, while also simultaneously cringing at her lack of planning.

'So much for my brilliant plan of seduction... At least I'm ahead of schedule..."

* * *

><p>Daryl was about to deepen the kiss when a small whine echoed throughout the room, bringing their passionate moment to an abrupt end.<p>

That dog was one motherfucking, cockblocking asshole.

A deep growl resounded from Daryl's throat, immediately eliciting a lustrous heat at Beth's core. As the two pulled away, attempting to catch their breaths, Daryl glared at the small ball of fur lying between the two of them. He was about to grab him by the scruff of the neck and start yelling. He was extremely pissed off, sexual tension and frustration radiating off him in waves.

But Beth beat him to it.

Softly, she picked the small animal up into her arms and eased herself off the couch.

"Raph, that is a bad boy! Mommy and daddy are very upset with you right now!" softly, Daryl snorted, a small chuckle bursting from his throat, shocking both him and Beth at the immediate change in the mood.

"Raph? You decided to name him Raph?" Daryl could understand a 'Rex' or a 'Lucky'... But Raph? She named their new friend 'Raph'?

But he was really touched by her choosing that they both were 'parents' to the small dog. It gave Daryl hope for how she really felt about him, but he couldn't help but feel he shouldn't take it to heart. For all he knows, she could have just been joking with him...

* * *

><p>Well, it was a good sign that the one part of her speech he decided to laugh at was the dog's new name and not her insistence on she and Daryl being his parents. That quickly brought a bright, warm smile to her face. At least he gave her a glimmer of hope.<p>

"Well, one of the books I found while rifling through here was a Ninja Turtle book! And I always remembered that Raphael was my favorite! He's hot headed... Kinda like you."

She grinned that big, Beth Greene grin. And he was mush.

If ever there is a moment that this girl is not smiling, it is a moment of pure hell on earth. No other expression ever needs to decorate her perfect lips.

Well, unless it's one of bliss... And he didn't have a problem seeing that cross her face once or twice... Or maybe several times a night...

* * *

><p>"You are going to sit in the corner and think about what you did!"<p>

Doing just as she promised she would, she retrieved a box that they had recovered from the basement and dropped it in the corner, softly placing the small puppy in it.

"I do not want to hear a single noise out of you until you understand what you did!"

And just like that, she was gone, strutting her way toward Daryl, who, luckily, was still sitting on the couch, exactly where she left him.

Feeling rather brave, as she wasn't mistaken by the fact that he did kiss her back, she decided to take a new approach, placing her hands on his shoulders and kicking her right leg over his thigh, successfully straddling him to the couch.

"Now, where were we?" Beth asked, staring deeply into his eyes as she pressed her upper body toward him.

Daryl snorted again. It was quickly becoming one of the cutest things Beth had ever noticed about him, but right now, she definitely didn't want to hear that noise.

"I'm sorry. I'd really love to pick up where we left off and all, but I just can't take you seriously right now," he laughed loudly, softly pulling Beth from his lap and placing her on the couch next to him.

She was mortified. How could he mock her for trying to seem appealing to him.

"I mean, you just put a dog in time out! How do expect him to just listen to you?! He's a dog!"

Relief washed through her. Okay, he wasn't laughing at her seduction skills, he was laughing at her skills with animals.

Giggling slightly, she turned to him. "I'm just really good with animals and small children. He will listen if he knows what's best for him," she turned, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. The pup, who had been poking his head out of the box, ducked down quickly, hiding his head from view.

Daryl was shocked... And confused... To say the least.

"Damn, girl. Ain't never in my thirty years have I ever seen an animal so scared outta its own hide like that one! You gotta teach me your tricks one day!"

While the intimate mood between the two had been effectively killed for the time being, that didn't deter Beth, she was determined to show Daryl just exactly how he made her feel. She'd just give it another day or two. Now that she knew for a fact that he had some kind of feelings for her, she was more encouraged than ever to find a way to unite them in a very close way.

* * *

><p>The night had come and gone without any problems and the morning quickly washed by them, providing with the perfect amount of light for Daryl to begin scavenging homes. While he was away, Beth decided she would start rummaging through every crevice of the home, her new friend accompanying her every step of the way.<p>

In just the mere day since the small dog had decided to grace them with its presence, he had quickly grown attached to Beth, following her around every corner and step, watching over her like a small, twelve inch tall guardian. Beth was shocked by how quickly he caught onto what she thought was right and wrong. He wouldn't bark when he was scared, and if ever he made a noise, it was a small yip, just saying that he needed to be let out for a moment or two or that he was extremely happy.

He was even responding to his name already!

"Baby Judy and Rick are just gonna eat ya up when we meet back up with 'em!" Beth giggled, carrying one of the boxes of canned food she found stashed away in the attic. The dog quietly yipped at her, showing her his happiness at her kindness toward him.

She hopped her way to the kitchen, laying her box alongside the other onslaught of odds and ends she found throughout the funeral home. She began sorting the items into food, clothing, and various other types of supplies, hoping to surprise Daryl at all she had done that day.

Suddenly, her fingers brushed over a small box, poking out of the corner of one of the random boxes of junk Beth and Daryl had found in a back room. Swiftly, she raised it to her face, suddenly growing pink at the contents of the box.

"Well... I'll just take one of these for good luck tonight."

And she quickly threw the rest of the box into the small backpack she had claimed as her own, hiding it beneath a tshirt and jeans. Sneakily, as if Daryl would come around any corner of the house at any given moment, Beth slipped the small package into her back pocket for easy access.

Tonight was gonna be good.

Tonight was gonna be the night things changed forever between the duo.

"Tonight is gonna be the night to break us-whatever we are."


	3. Nothing but Right

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Sorry for taking so long... I am honestly terrified. I have never written anything more than a happy little G... Or well, K rating... I guess... Before. I have never even attempted anything like this and I am so worried I did it wrong... So I hope you guys can bear with me.**

**Happy reading! And beware! This chapter contains major adult content!**

* * *

><p><strong>You're What's Good<strong>

_Chapter Three:_

_Nothing but Right_

* * *

><p>As Beth was nearing the end of supply sorting, she felt a hole burning in her back pocket. The last several hours had left her in a jumpy mess, eagerly waiting for Daryl to return to her. She felt the excitement rushing through her at the thought of jumping his bones. The high left her tingling and wanting in all the right places, her fingers were crossed, hoping he felt the same. She wasn't prepared for rejection and self medicating her... Problem.<p>

Since the moment those two collided at the heart of the prison, Beth felt a spark. Slowly, a bright, deadly flame had grown from her attraction to him, telling her it was more than just infatuation. She craved him, heart, soul, and body. She wanted to pour herself over him for the rest of eternity, to bask in the beauty of him and the pleasure his company with which he provided her. She wanted him, all his dirty little secrets, all his mistakes, all his scars... All his perfection. She craved it.

The ache within pounded. Pushing her sappy, romantic personality aside, she couldn't deny that she wanted him in a lustrous way, too. She often fantasized the moment he would just strut up to her with that confident swagger of his, and rip her clothes off. He would pick her up and slam her against a wall and wrap her legs around his waist and-

She had to stop those thoughts if she was going to make herself wait for him. Because she was on edge, ready to relieve the burn.

She put the last can of beans into the third box labeled 'food' and sat back, sighing in contentment at the work she had accomplished that day. Raph happily looked up at her from his spot on the ground.

"We did good today, huh boy?"

He yipped happily and she reached down to scratch him behind his ears.

"Yeah. I'm happy, too."

Quickly, the door flew open, petrifying Beth with fear. Her and the small puppy slowly turned their heads, relief washing through them at the familiar sight of Daryl barreling through the door and throwing it shut behind him. Beth was about to curse herself for leaving the door unlocked, but immediately dropped that thought the moment Daryl looked her in the eyes, nothing but eagerness with a hint of lust met her.

Suddenly, he was bolting toward Beth, a grin on his face. The moment he was in her space, his arms immediately flew around her middle, easily lifting her from the chair. For a moment, he just held her to him, finally deciding to move. He quickly spun her in a small circle and finally came to an abrupt halt, continuing to just hold her and enjoy the warmth and closeness. He hardly ever touched people... And he sure as hell never held people. But for Beth, he could always make an exception.

Beth giggled, a confused look on her face as she tried to recover from her shock. "Well hello to you too!"

He buried his head into her neck, just breathing her in.

"I found a car, loaded it with some guns and canned food I found... But that's not the best part!" he slowly nipped her neck, happiness seeping from himself into her. Giddiness overtook her and she matched his level of enthusiasm rather easily, even the small dog that sat forgotten at their feet shone with curiosity and traces of happiness and mirth.

"Oh, and pray tell, what would that be?" Beth couldn't contain the grin in her voice. Never in her life had she ever seen Daryl so happy and carefree, eager to share his news with her. Momentarily, it worried her, but then she grew excited, having never seen this side of such a quiet, complicated man. It was strange, but a good strange. If something was big enough to make Daryl actually, willingly talk, let alone so hurriedly and animatedly, it was more than amazing. Her mind jumped at the possibilities.

There had been a huge shift in their relationship and communication since the moment the prison was under attack, let alone the moment they found salvation in each other. They connected on a level that no one else could ever even hope to understand-and it was thrilling. She loved being leveled with him, loved understanding every little thing about him, learning new quirks everyday. But she still hadn't had the chance to meet this Daryl. The asocial, gruff man was so stoic and monotonous, that Beth would never have believed it, even if her sister was the one relaying the news to her.

But she was glad.

She was glad he was giddy.

She was glad he was joyfully embracing her.

She was glad she was with him.

He seemed to enjoy her presence, too...

And Beth couldn't be happier.

He finally sat Beth on the ground, still holding her close, however. Looking down into her brilliant blue gems, the most sincere smile Beth had ever seen on a person, graced his lips.

"I found tracks today. Three of them. Two large ones, a man and a woman, and the third was a kid."

Beth just stared at him, not understanding what he was trying to tell her. "Is... Is that all...?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed. She didn't want to ruin his odd, new mood, but she truly didn't understand what he was getting at...

"And an M&M wrapper."

Beth's eyes widened, realization dawning upon her porcelain face.

"Michonne! Rick? Carl?!" Daryl just nodded.

"They aren't that old! Just a day or two at the most!"

Beth couldn't contain her happiness.

"Oh Daryl! This is great!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and standing on the tips of her toes, hoping he would get the picture.

He looked down, slowly bringing his face in toward hers, lowering his lips so they could meet a pair mirroring with want. He quickly pulled back, leaving a disappointed Beth in his wake. Daryl didn't want to withdraw, he just had to get his thoughts gathered up and relayed to her before he could even remotely risk losing himself in their union.

"I got the car gassed up. If you want to, we can load it tonight and leave early in the morning. I figure since we have the SUV it will be easier to travel and keep up with them than waiting a couple more days and losing the trail. This way, you can heal but we can start finding our family-together."

Her eyes snapped to attention, locking with his. That one word falling from his lips sent a surge through the air, penetrating the deepest holes in Beth's core.

Frantically, she brought their lips together, slightly pulling back just to whisper, "God yes!" before reuniting once again.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of just passionately basking in one another's presence, Daryl finally scraped Beth off him long enough to siphon gas from cars near the funeral home. Quickly, he started up the large SUV and pulled it down the street, carefully making sure no walkers were in the area. Coming to a stop next to the home, he quickly shut it off and stepped out, locking the doors behind him.<p>

He walked over to the steps of the funeral home and hoisted two of the three large boxes into his arms, walking them over to the trunk. Sighing at his own stupidity, he dropped the boxes at his feet and reached for the keys, popping the trunk. He made quick work of loading the vehicle and was finally ready to go inside, making sure that he and Beth would be able to make a quick getaway if the need arose.

He walked toward the door, wiping the sweat from his brow as he turned the knob.

The moment he stepped into the house, he was thrown against a wall, heart rapidly beating before he registered that it was Beth. Confused he looked down and finally met her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and there was hardly any of that piercing blue he loved so much. The hunger and need within those deep pools sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. Whatever had gotten into her was... Hot.

Beth slowly raised herself to the tips of her toes, still coming up short compared to Daryl, but, deciding to do her a favor, he craned his neck toward her, meeting her halfway. The moment their lips met, he was gone to the world, and strangely enough, so was she.

* * *

><p><strong>***Begin Adult Content***<strong>

* * *

><p>As the passion in their kiss began to build, Beth could feel her grip on Daryl, and reality, beginning to falter. Swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up enough for her to wrap her legs around him. Daryl managed to turn the around so that Beth was pressed up against the wall, and the moment her back met the move surface, she moaned loudly between them. He had applied just the right amount of pressure to the lower half of her body that she was awestruck.<p>

She ground back with just as much fervor, causing him to shutter between kisses. He suddenly pulled away from her lips and buried his head between her collarbone and throat, teething the tender flesh, kneading the pale porcelain with as much passion as he could muster. She threw her head back into the wall, moaning in euphoria at the sensations he elicited from her darkest depths. He kept softly biting her neck, leaving wonderfully bright marks on her skin, marking her as his, and his alone.

As their gasping breaths mingled between them, Beth managed to rasp out a few words. "Bedroom, now please."

Continuing his ministrations, he managed to push off the wall, taking all of Beth's weight on, trying not to give into the urge to just drop her and fuck her into oblivion on the floor. He fumbled his way toward the stairs and slowly managed to climb them one at a time as his mouth was permanently latched onto what was now her collarbone. It was also his current favorite part of her to tease.

The moment he made it to the top of the staircase, it was like a marathon to get to the bedroom. He had to fight himself and Beth all along the way, but he successfully managed to get into the room before dumping her on the bed. And that moment, where both of them tried to catch their breaths, faces red from the lack of oxygen and the heat, he knew. He knew that he wanted Beth. And he didn't just want her because she was a hot piece of tail.

No. He wanted everything about her. He wanted her words. He wanted her songs. He wanted her smiles. He wanted her joy. He wanted her anger. But most of all, he wanted her love. He wanted her to love him and to accept his love for her. To enjoy a life with him.

It was such a dawning, life changing moment, a sudden epiphany.

His eyes, which had quickly gone from normal shine to hunter's intent, had immediately softened. He just continued staring down at her as she looked up at him, confusion showing through her features. Suddenly, she started wrapping her arms around herself and caving in, retreating into a shell of regret and disgust.

"I'm sorry... I misread the s-" he had to stop her before she could hide herself behind a shield of apologies.

She was effectively cut off as Daryl leaned downward, slamming his lips into hers and bringing them both to the bed, her on her back, him settled between her knees.

"You didn't misread nothin', Darlin'."

As the moment of insecurities came and passed, the passion between the two began to build once again. Slowly, Beth's small, nimble fingers grazed Daryl's biceps, sliding their way to his taut chest. Shakily, she began unbuttoning his shirt, refusing to relinquish control to him in their battle of tongues as her fingers began their shy descent.

She got to the fourth button before she began fumbling, losing her fingering. She couldn't concentrate on her hands well enough to effectively finish his shirt. Daryl's hands cupped hers, dwarfing them in size. He steadied them and helped her to unbutton his shirt.

Shucking it off, Daryl pulled away just enough to stare into her eyes and dance his fingers to the seam of her shirt, silently asking for permission to remove the intruding garment. She blushed furiously, a slight nod from her was more than enough for him to go off of. He slowly began raising her shirt, softly kissing each plane of skin that was uncovered. His whiskers tickled Beth, causing a jolt and giggle to escape her every few seconds.

Smiling softly, Daryl kept going until Beth threw the shirt over her head, landing somewhere across the room in her haste. Her hands immediately shooting out to grip the waist of his jeans. She couldn't contain the excitement and lust that was anchored deep within her. She wanted him to get just as much enjoyment as he was giving her.

She made quick work of his button and zipper, immediately moving to tug down his pants. His sexy chuckle snapped her out of her movements, freezing her in place. "Damn, someone's eager."

He chuckled once again at her shock and pulled away, deciding to help her out by slipping his jeans off his hips, and tried to make this go faster by pulling his boxers down with them. And just like that, Daryl Dixon was in all his glory, shocking Beth entirely. She lost all form of coherent thought.

All she could do was just stare at him, a slight twinge of fear settling in as she looked down, wondering whether or not he would fit. But she couldn't deny that he was perfect. The chiseled arms, the toned abs- Beth had never been a girl who was into a muscle guy... But for some reason... Muscles on him were... Sexy.

He was absolutely mouth watering.

"See somethin' ya like, Darlin'?" he asked, that raspy voice working its magic on her once again.

"I see a whole lotta somethin', Daryl Dixon. And I don't just like it." Daryl was slightly appalled at her forwardness. Who would have known that Beth Greene could be so ballsy in the sack?

Snapping out of her momentary shock, Beth rose to her knees, quickly shucking off her pants, leaving herself in just a bra and panties.

But right now, she didn't care about herself, all she cared about was the man in front of her. Before she could throw her pants across the room, she quickly dug into the pocket pulling out the condom she had slid in there earlier, causing Daryl to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? I was getting a little hopeful..." And just like that, he tackled her to the mattress, pinning her down and showering her with kisses.

As their hands wandered each other's bodies, Beth could feel the outline of Daryl's dick pressing into her center, wanting to break through the barrier of thin clothing separating them both from reaching that happy ending they both so very much craved. Daryl groaned into her kiss, feeling the anticipation rising between them.

He slowly trailed his hands up her sides, slipping to her back and ghosting over the outline of her bra, clenching his fingers around the clasps he was met with. With deft fingers, he quickly unclasped the garment, and finally broke away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Grunting in disgust, Beth quickly wiped it away and pulled back, holding her arms so Daryl could slip the small piece of material off. And as he did so, he was captivated. He quickly wondered where she kept her wonderful gift hidden. He had brushed her breasts every once in a while, he even went so far as catching himself gazing at them longingly, but he never would have expected that she had contained such a handful from him.

Her soft, pale breasts were the perfect size for his hands that readily reached out to cup them, tweaking the buds in the process. She immediately threw her head back with a gasp; as a wicked glint appeared in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward, placing his face just in front of her left nipple and gave it a tentative lip. She produced the same action, gasping once again.

'This is going to be fun... Never would've expected her to be so... Noisy.'

He swiped his tongue once again and her hand flew into his hair, gripping onto it for dear life. A growl resounded in his throat as he continued lapping at her nipple, bringing his left hand up to tweak the other, and to give it just as much attention.

In less than a few seconds, Daryl had reduced Beth to a gasping, writhing mess on the sheets.

After paying more than enough attention to Beth's pert breasts and his aching cock, Daryl finally pulled back, looking down at the blonde goddess below him, hair strewn all over the pillows. She was a dream. A wonderful, breathtaking dream.

He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

She met his eyes and heat coursed through her body, the dampness between her thighs continuing to haunt her.

As if some kind of animal had overtaken him, Daryl's rough, calloused hands gripped the sides of her panties and quickly ripped them off her perfect, pale legs. He didn't watch where they landed; he was busy looking down at the pure perfection lying bare and ready before him.

Taking a stuttering breath, he looked Beth straight in the eye, nothing but unadulterated honesty meeting her intense blue storm.

"Beth, you are the most beautiful masterpiece I've ever seen."

She melted at his words, the biggest grin a person could ever wear graced her face. She leaned forward and gripped his shoulders, bringing him down to her.

"Then make love to me, Daryl. Let's paint our own canvas."

Not needing to be told twice, he leaned down and pressed a searing kiss to her lips before softly pressing her back onto the pillows.

He kissed a trail from her lips to her throat, her collarbone, her breasts, her navel, lips slowly approaching her center. He eased his lips further and further, until he leaned further down, placing soft kisses to her thighs. Beth was laying back against the pillows, her eyes continuing to flutter, trying to stay open. He got higher and higher, and she was nearing her end with his teasing. She wouldn't be able to handle much more th-

And just like that, she shuttered. He took a calloused finger and slipped it between her slick folds, causing her to rise slightly off the pillow mound. Pressing his finger deeper and deeper caused Beth's breathing to pick up, and he finally decided to bring his tongue into it. He removed his finger and placed his hands on both her thighs, parting them and holding them still, preparing for his descent. He buried his head between her thighs, basking in the delirious scent of her, and slipped his tongue out, lightly tracing the lips in front of him. From above him, he could hear Beth's cries for more, and he couldn't help but to oblige.

He ventured around, flicking his tongue at the nub in front of him, relishing in the shivers he could feel emanating from her. He quickly slipped a finger inside her, pumping it in time with his licks. He suddenly slipped a second digit inside her and she went rigid.

Beth had never felt anything like this before. She had never let anyone in, never let anyone see who she was. She never trusted anyone enough to meet this side of her... And now...

She was lying on a bed with Daryl's head buried between her legs, and she knew that this is what heaven was. What it truly felt like.

She could feel something inside her tightening, like a coil of heat deep inside her, preparing to spring free, and it was truly, truly amazing. Her breathing picked up at the overwhelming sensation of Daryl's fingers and tongue, and she didn't think she could last much longer.

"Daryl... Daryl I'm gonna-I'm gonna-"

And he sped up. He slicked his fingers along even faster, quickly flicking his tongue as fast as his body would allow. He wouldn't miss the chance to taste her as she reached her climax. He wanted her to truly enjoy this as much as physically possible. As her sweet voice reached his ears, he couldn't resist pushing her over the edge, enjoying the wonderful, pleasure filled noises coming from the beautiful woman at his mercy.

He felt her clench around his fingers and he wasn't sure how, but he knew. He knew she was there. She tensed up, and he continued pumping and lapping as her body convulsed, giving into true pleasure. He grinned as he continued helping her through the waves crashing over her. Her breathing was so loud, echoing across the walls, bouncing back and slamming in her ears. And she loved every minute of it.

Never in her life had she ever felt as amazing as she did in that moment, basking in the warmth and happiness that he had just given her. Her breaths finally started returning to normal and she could feel his tongue probing around, nearly ripping a second wave right out of her.

When she finally came back down from her high, he slowly pulled away from her, easing his fingers out and bringing them to his lips, staring her down as he slowly licked them clean, grunting at the taste.

"I could live offa you, if I had the chance."

Beth felt another bullet of heat pierce her, rousing interest once again.

He leaned down to her whispering, "You taste delicious," meeting her lips and deepening the kiss, forcing her lips open.

He quickly pulled away, the pain in his dick causing him to cringe. Beth's eyes flickered down. And just like that, her confidence was felt terrible! She didn't know what to do or how to help him! She was completely new to this kinda thing! Did she help him with it or-

"I'm so sorry.. I don't know what to do..." she whispered, tears welling up in her big blue eyes.

"Shhh. We'll learn together." He leaned down, softly kissing her.

"Here, give me your hand."

Doing as she was told, Daryl slipped his hand around hers, guiding her fingers toward his cock, slowly wrapping her fingers around it and hissing at the sudden contact.

"Now just move, like this," he demonstrated by easing her hand in and slow up and down motion, waiting until she confidently gripped his dick before removing his hand. Slowly but surely, Beth started picking up pace, her movements even more confident than before. She rapidly started pumping his dick and he groaned, bringing his head forward to rest on her breast, moaning as he reached his tongue out to flick her nipple once again.

She continued squeezing and sliding over the slick, sensitive surface, deciding to use her thumb to swipe across the tip of the head, causing Daryl to throw his head back and thrust into her hand. She grinned, knowing she had done something right. She did it again.

"Beth," he moaned out, gasping for air. "If ya keep that up, I'm not gonna last."

She went back to sliding her hand up and down the shaft, giving the odd squeeze here and there, when Daryl finally had enough. He softly wrapped his hand back around hers and pulled his dick free, confusing her.

"Let me fix both our problems," she hadn't even noticed that she was getting wet once again. And she blushed furiously. God, Daryl hoped she never lost that blush. It was the most endearing damn thing he had ever seen, and it complimented her wonderfully.

His hands blindly searched for the condom, finally skimming the foil packet, quickly breaking it open and sliding it over the head of his dick.

"Are ya ready, Darlin'? It will hurt..." He was afraid of hurting her, with her inexperience and his above average size... Anything could go wrong. And he just felt like she was a virgin so he knew it would be even harder for her. He shouldn't assume... But she seemed so good and pure, he could ONLY assume.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, "You could never hurt me."

His heart soared at her words. She had just handed her heart to him, knowing there could always be a possibility of falling. But he wouldn't ever let her fall. Ever.

He took one hand and slid her hand off his face, choosing instead to twine their fingers together, using the other hand to guide his dick toward her entrance. He shot her a questioning look and she gave him a slight nod, squeezing his fingers lightly with her own. Slowly, he pressed the blunt tip in, causing a brief squint to decorate the sides of her eyes. But as quickly as it came, it faded. She squeezed his hands once again, encouraging him on. He continued easing into her, stopping every so often so she could adjust to his large size. Finally, he met a wall. He was horrified. This was the moment he was expecting.

He knew that no matter what, this would hurt her. And he didn't want to bring a single ounce of pain to his blonde beauty. "Beth... I can stop now. Because this is really gonna hurt ya." His face was so sincere that Beth nearly broke down then and there.

"Daryl, I know how this kinda thing works. I know it's gonna hurt, but I know you'll make the hurt worth it. You always do."

He caught her eyes and his breath hitched in his throat. Her eyes were so heavy with emotion, he didn't think he could handle it much longer. It was smothering him in its warmth. He leaned down, placing a passionate, searing kiss on her lips, and softly pulled away.

Daryl placed his head on her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. He placed a kiss just above where her heart was and sat back up, preparing to break down her walls. He squeezed her hand, whispering "I love you" so softly that even she couldn't hear him over their ragged breathing.

And he pressed forward, a wave of discomfort washing over Beth, and he pressed a little more firmly, feeling her clench around him as she tried not to let the pain show on her face.

"Hold your breath, Beth."

And she did.

He took that moment to take the plunge; he calmly surged forward with just enough force to break the damn, and Beth released her breath, tears prickling at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She didn't want to hurt Daryl.

The sting increased, sending pure pain throughout her body as he continued pushing forward and slowly pulling back, nearly all the way out. He wanted Beth to be comfortable and to take a moment to collect herself, so he calmed his breath and leaned forward, once again resting his head on her breast as her body adapted to the pain.

And then she squeezed his hand, telling him that it was okay to move again.

And he slowly eased back in, inching his entire length into her, shocking them both, if only slightly. Beth secretly believed they were made for each other because he was a perfect fit.

After growing accustomed to the pain that was still surging through her, she also had to grow accustomed to the odd, probing sensation that his dick provided her. It gave her this strange, alien feeling. He eased himself back again and brought himself forward, making a slow pace that Beth could handle.

After a few moments, Beth thought she could handle something a little more, hoping he would bring back that feeling of intense pleasure she had experienced earlier.

"Daryl," he stopped at the sound of his name escaping those perfect lips, "faster."

Her whisper sounded like a shout to his ears. A strange feeling bolted through him causing his dick to flutter to life as he brought his hips back and forth at a faster pace.

"And for godssakes, harder!" and with those magical words, Daryl was gone from the world, lost in the want to please both himself and the woman chanting his name below him.

He slammed into her, causing a slight shriek of pleasure to pound against his ears. Her sounds were almost as delicious as her... And he truly hoped that he could hear even more.

Now, the pleasure outweighed the pain, and there was no going back.

"Daryl," his name was like a mantra, reverberating his core and stoking the flames of his ego. He had never heard a more beautiful sound escape any of earth's creatures. Surely this was a sin, because never in his life had anything felt so right. And every little good thing to ever happen to him was someway wrong, alien, undeserved, not his...He was committing some kind of taboo.

But that meant Beth must be the epitome of sinful... And hopefully... His life sentence. If this was how he was punished, he readily welcomed the torture every moment of his life.

He was nearing his end, and all he could hope was that she was doing the same. "Daryl," she rasped out, "Daryl, take the condom off." He stopped mid-thrust, completely bewildered.

"What?!"

"Daryl, I know I won't get pregnant right now. Please!" she begged him pitifully, writhing beneath him. "This is my first time, I want to feel all of you!"

He couldn't argue with that. He wanted to feel the tight wetness that was Beth. Could he chance it? One look at her pleading face and he was sure. He slowly eased himself out of her and slid the condom off, tying it off and throwing it where he hoped a trash bin sat.

He led his dick to her pussy, and firmly placed both hands on the sides of her head, wanting to watch her face as she slipped over the edge into oblivion.

He took a deep breath, already feeling like he was going to explode from just the soft, slick feeling the lips brought him. After he let his breath out, he quickly rammed into her, both throwing their heads back as the sensation of skin on skin inched over them. A strange kind of sensation overtook Daryl and he hungrily looked down at Beth, wanting nothing but to bury himself deep into her and release his tension.

So he picked up his pace. He tried to keep himself from shutting his eyes or throwing his head back at each powerful thrust, forcing himself to not give into his body's want to let go. He wanted Beth to get there first, and he wanted to watch her the entire way. She gasped, chanting out his name louder and louder, and it drove Daryl mad. And suddenly, her body tensed up again, clenching around his already swollen dick, and began shaking and convulsing rapidly. And he continued letting her body ride out the orgasm, slamming into her with each and every seizure of muscles.

And he couldn't take it anymore. The pure beauty of her face as her eyes weighted shut, squeezing with the intensity of her orgasm that washed over her. The way her nose scrunched up. The way her breasts rose and fell with her rapid breathing. The way she clenched her fingers and toes.

Everything about her flung him over the edge of ecstasy, and he came, riding her roughly as the wonderful feeling came to a close. And Beth watched, his eyes clenched tight and his muscles flexing over her head, she clenched around him, pulling every last drop of him that she could, relishing in the warm sensation filling up her body.

And he collapsed on top of her, making sure to put the majority of his weight on his legs between her thighs and his arms beside her waist, lying his head atop her breasts.

He was entirely spent.

And never had exhaustion felt so good.

Never had Daryl felt so good.

Or warm.

Or loved.

"I love you, Elizabeth Greene."


End file.
